


Весь ваш!

by Shurshunka



Category: Zorro - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 22:38:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shurshunka/pseuds/Shurshunka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Полковник Уэрта делает Ортенсии предложение, от которого невозможно отказаться. Предупреждения: попытка изнасилования, связывание, невольный вуайеризм. Примечание: канон - фильм 1975 г. "Зорро" (с Делоном)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Весь ваш!

– Бедный незадачливый губернатор. Власть перейдет к твердому правителю. В его руках и вы сами, и вся ваша семья. Но он готов с вами обвенчаться.  
Полковник Уэрта глядел в побледневшее лицо Ортенсии Пулидо и с каждым мгновением все яснее понимал: вот он, час его торжества! Над размазней-губернатором, чтоб ему на том свете не икалось. Над Зорро. И над этой девушкой, посмевшей отказать ему, поставить его, полковника Уэрту, ниже презренного бандита.  
Уэрта склонился к девушке, все еще глядевшей вниз, на поглотившую Зорро пучину, и прошептал в розовое ушко:  
– Так каков же будет ваш ответ, благородная сеньорита? Снова откажете? Или пожалеете своих несчастных родителей? Поверьте, о моя прекрасная Ортенсия, – полковник мягко взял девушку за локоть и притянул к себе, – жертва не так велика, как вы думаете. Вам к лицу будет положение супруги губернатора.  
Девица вырвала локоть, отшатнулась и гордо выпрямилась.  
– Или вы думаете, что вашему батюшке будут более к лицу кандалы и каторжная роба? А вашей уважаемой матушке понравится тюремный комфорт?  
– Вы негодяй! Мерзавец! Подлец!  
– Что вы, дорогая Ортенсия, – полковник снова склонился к девичьему ушку, – я просто слишком вас люблю. Говорят, любовь извиняет многое. Ну же, решайтесь. Или вам нужно более традиционное предложение? Так извольте, – полковник опустился на одно колено и галантно поцеловал кончики пальцев Ортенсии. – Благородная сеньорита Ортенсия Пулидо доль Девидес, окажите мне честь, будьте моей женой.  
Она закрыла глаза. Вздохнула глубоко, словно собираясь с силами, и полковник напрягся: дура же, с нее станется и с обрыва сигануть, к своему разлюбезному бандиту на дно морское. Но нет. Открыла глаза, сжала кулаки и выдохнула сдавленно, едва слышно:  
– Да. Я согласна. Я… я стану вашей женой, будьте вы прокляты.  
«И расплатишься за все», – с трудом удержав крик яростного торжества, подумал полковник. Он заставит девицу забыть свою гордость. Заставит умолять.  
– В таком случае жду вас вечером, прекрасная сеньорита.  
– Зачем?  
– Для извинений, о моя прекрасная Ортенсия, – он снова поймал ее руку и поцеловал на этот раз запястье. Сквозь пыль ее кожа все равно пахла свежестью. Очаровательная девушка.  
Еще очаровательней будет в постели.

Она пришла точно в назначенное время, и это придало полковнику уверенности. Теперь, когда нет надежды на проклятого бандита, ей остался единственный способ защитить семью. Ортенсия, хоть и бунтарка, послушная и любящая дочь. Ради родителей она обуздает строптивый нрав, а полковник Уэрта с удовольствием ей поможет. Не таких кобылиц объезжал.  
– Моя прекрасная сеньорита, – полковник взял гостью за руку, с удовольствием отметив, что кончики ее пальцев холодны и слегка подрагивают. – Вы себе представить не можете, как я счастлив принимать вас у себя вот так... Ах, Ортенсия, как долго я ждал!  
Так, рука об руку, он провел Ортенсию через парадную залу – бряцанье его шпор и стук ее каблучков о паркет отозвались под высоким потолком звонким эхом.  
– Представьте, моя дорогая прекрасная сеньорита, себя в этом зале, в белом платье, среди гостей… Готов поспорить, вы будете самой прекрасной из всех дам Нуэво Арагона! – с этими словами полковник открыл дверь в малую гостиную и посторонился, пропуская гостью вперед. По гостиной плыл тонкий аромат белых роз; сам полковник был равнодушен к цветам, но полагал, что гостья их оценит. – Эти розы, Ортенсия, я велел доставить специально для вас.  
Ортенсия подошла к букету в огромной вазе. Рассеянно провела ладонью по белым полураспустившимся бутонам. Огляделась, шагнула к ближайшему креслу, но полковник уже подхватил ее под руку и повлек дальше. Сделав несколько шагов, прекрасная сеньорита встрепенулась:  
– Полковник, куда мы идем?  
– В спальню, конечно, – сладко улыбнулся Уэрта. – В спальню, о моя драгоценная будущая супруга.  
– Но… – она попыталась выдернуть руку, но полковник крепче сжал пальцы. – Как вы смеете!  
– Смею, – он рывком притянул ее к себе и впился в мягкие губы. Целовал ее так, как давно мечтал – жестко, грубо, давая понять, кто из них двоих господин, а чей удел – подчиняться.  
Ортенсия дернулась, уперлась ладонями в его грудь, он одной рукой перехватил сопротивлявшуюся девушку за талию, второй – сжал тонкие запястья. Шагнул вперед, вынуждая ее запрокинуться назад, она едва не упала, оставшись в его руках полностью беспомощной.  
– Вот так, – на мгновение оторвавшись от желанных губ, Уэрта удовлетворенно улыбнулся.  
– Мерза…  
– О, да, – прервав оскорбление новым поцелуем, полковник прижал к себе девушку крепче – так, чтобы она могла почувствовать его напрягшееся в ожидании мужское достоинство. Благородная сеньорита ожидаемо испугалась, забилась, в испуге приоткрыла губы, и полковник, как подобает человеку военному, тут же воспользовался отвоеванным преимуществом. Проник языком в ее рот, прикусил нижнюю губу; солоноватый вкус вином ударил в голову. Ортенсия возмущенно мычала, упиралась; сопротивление заводило, от острого желания ныли яйца, и полковник, с некоторой жалостью разорвав поцелуй, повлек Ортенсию в спальню. Гордячке пора узнать, где ее место.  
Свою спальню полковник Уэрта любил. Здесь перебывало немало красоток – покорных и страстных, робких, рыдающих, развязных, жадных до ласк. Но с того самого дня, когда Уэрта впервые увидел сеньориту Пулидо, на месте каждой своей гостьи он представлял ее. И выбирать старался хоть в чем-то похожих. Но теперь особенно ясно видел то, что и так всегда было для него очевидно – ни одна из тех не сравнится с Ортенсией. Ни одна не вызывала в нем такого острого, мучительного желания, ни на одну не вставало без ласк, только от вида губ, припухших от поцелуев, от растерянного, но не утратившего привычную надменность взгляда…  
Ни одна не заставляла вскипать огнем его подостывшую к середине жизни кровь…  
Полковник запер за собой дверь, и девушка вздрогнула, услышав щелчок ключа в замке.  
– Теперь, моя прекрасная сеньорита, никто нам не помешает.  
Ортенсия попятилась, уперлась спиной в резной столбик кровати. Кисейный балдахин окутал ее фатой невесты. Как символично, усмехнулся полковник.  
– Н-не подходите ко мне! Мерзавец, негодяй, подлец!  
– Ах, Ортенсия, вы так очаровательны в своем праведном гневе, – Уэрта снял перевязь со шпагой и теперь расстегивал пуговицы на мундире, не сводя взгляда с лица девушки. – Но, дорогая моя, вы ведь уже согласились стать моей женой. Сегодня, завтра – какая вам разница? А я, – куртка полетела в сторону, – я так долго ждал. Слишком долго. – Полковник расстегнул верхние пуговицы рубашки, с удовольствием отметив, что взгляд Ортенсии сместился с его лица ниже. Пожалуй, рубашка подождет еще немного. Для начала можно заняться поясом. Алым шелковым поясом, так красиво подчеркивающим его, полковника Уэрты, стройность… – Вы задолжали мне, благородная сеньорита Ортенсия Пулидо доль Девидес, очень крупно задолжали.  
Разумеется, он ждал, что горячая кровь и строптивый нрав сеньориты Пулидо не дадут ей сдаться без боя. Поэтому, когда сеньорита схватила тяжелый бронзовый подсвечник и попыталась обрушить его на голову жениха, полковник шагнул вперед, легко уклонившись от неумелого замаха, и одним легким движением вывернул подсвечник из рук Ортенсии. Усмехнулся:  
– Плохая замена шпаге, о моя сеньорита. – Подсвечник с глухим стуком покатился по ковру, а Уэрта перехватил тонкие запястья и осторожно, стараясь не причинять лишней боли, завел руки девушке за спину. Сдернул пояс. – Этот выпад я вам прощу, но только этот. Ну-ну, не надо дергаться, дорогая, вы делаете себе больно.  
Алый шелк охватил запястья, полковник затянул узел и провел рукой снизу вверх, ощущая, как горячая нежная кожа сменяется прохладным шелком и снова – кожей. Примотал Ортенсию к столбику кровати – тому самому, к которому она так удачно прислонилась в самом начале.  
– Постойте пока смирно, моя дорогая почти женушка. Еще немного, и я весь ваш.  
Конечно же, она не собиралась стоять смирно. Дергалась, пытаясь разорвать путы, прекрасные губы изрыгали ругательства, достойные уланского сержанта в походе.  
– Как неприлично, дорогая, – полковник улыбался, расстегивая рубашку. – Благородная донья не должна знать таких слов. Но вы… – он шагнул к ней, провел ладонью по щеке, отдернул руку от клацнувших в опасной близости зубов и рассмеялся. – Вам все к лицу, прекрасная моя сеньорита. Гнев делает вас очаровательной, а богохульства звучат музыкой, вылетая из столь прелестных губ.  
И, наклонившись, впился в прелестные губы поцелуем. Намотал на кулак растрепавшиеся кудри, оттянул ее голову, чтобы не могла кусаться, целовал шею, оставляя багровые метки. Это было особенное, болезненное наслаждение – теперь, когда Ортенсия Пулидо полностью в его власти, беспомощна, «готова к употреблению», как сказал бы какой-нибудь грубый солдафон, – откладывать миг полного триумфа. Он слишком долго ждал – так пусть теперь подождет она.  
Платье мешало. Полковник рванул корсаж, пуговички разлетелись жемчужной дробью, обнажилась грудь.  
– Лучшая грудь Нуэва Арагона, – пробормотал полковник. – О, Мадонна…  
– Негодяй, – Ортенсия попыталась его лягнуть, но вызвала этим лишь еще одну улыбку: Уэрта вновь подумал о том, какое острое удовольствие ждет его – объездить эту строптивую дикую кобылицу.  
– Я не договорил, – «лучшая грудь Нуэва Арагона» удобно легла в ладони. – Вы должны мне, Ортенсия. За десяток отказов, за сравнение с бандитом, за то, что поставили меня ниже этого проклятого бандита…  
– Особенно за это, не так ли! – зло и гордо усмехнулась она. – Я вам польстила. Вы…  
Уэрта не дал сеньорите договорить. О, безусловно, она сумела бы измыслить еще множество оскорблений – занимательно было бы послушать! – но полковник уже не мог ждать. Кровь стучала в висках, яйца лопались от желания, член стоял колом, еще немного – и он спустит, как сопливый мальчишка. Отвязав Ортенсию, он повалил ее на кровать. Едва не запутался в собственных штанах, отшвырнул их и нырнул под кисейный полог. Навалился на Ортенсию, выдохнул в ухо:  
– О Мадонна, как вы прекрасны…  
Строптивая сеньрита Пулидо не оценила любовного порыва. Ударила кавалера коленом в живот, лишь самую малость промахнувшись по самому дорогому, и, извернувшись, впилась зубами в плечо. Охнув, полковник размахнулся и отвесил будущей жене оплеуху. Малость не рассчитал: сеньорита пискнула и обмякла. Тем лучше, зло решил Уэрта. Разорвал шелковый пояс надвое, одну половину – еще пополам. Примотал руки Ортенсии к столбикам кровати и крепко завязал ей рот. Проверил, чтобы не мешало дышать, посмотрел в открывшиеся мутные глаза, сказал:  
– Ах, моя милая, как вы упрямы! Но я хочу объяснить вам одно правило, которое завтра подтвердит для вас падре перед алтарем: жена должна быть послушной.  
Надо отдать сеньорите Пулидо должное: очнулась она быстро. Засверкала глазами, заизвивалась. Уэрта погладил торчащий член, задрал подол платья, провел руками по золотисто-смуглым ногам – от тонких щиколоток к коленям, и выше, по гладким крепким бедрам. Ортенсия дышала мелко и часто, чуть слышно всхлипывая. О любой другой девице Уэрта мог бы подумать, что она устала ругаться, сдалась; но он слишком хорошо знал, как неутомима Ортенсия в своем упрямом бунтарстве. Очевидно, причина была в другом: наконец-то и донью Пулидо настигло то плотское желание, которое сводило с ума Уэрту. Полковник самодовольно усмехнулся: она, верно, ненавидит сейчас собственное тело, взявшее верх над строптивым духом. Женщина остается женщиной! Что бы она о себе не возомнила, ей нужен мужчина. Уэрта сунул ладонь между судорожно сжатых ног и усмехнулся снова.  
– Скоро вы убедитесь, что ваша жертва не из самых неприятных.  
Развел в стороны ее колени – Ортенсия взвизгнула. Навалился, готовясь войти в нее, взять то, что давно уже должно было принадлежать ему – по праву сильного, праву мужчины.  
И замер, ощутив спиной острие шпаги – под левой лопаткой, то есть направленной прямо в сердце.  
Кисейный полог раздувался и хлопал под порывами свежего ночного ветра. За распахнутым окном стрекотали цикады. И не было там никого, кто мог бы прийти полковнику на помощь: ожидая визита Ортенсии, Уэрта позаботился убрать лишние глаза и уши.  
– Прошу простить, что заставил себя ждать. Однако, – Уэрта дернулся при звуке ненавистного голоса, и шпага надавила сильнее. Чертов Зорро! Как, дьяволы его раздери, как он ухитрился выплыть?! – Не двигаться! Однако вы затейник, сеньор Уэрта. Ортенсия, потерпите еще немного, я освобожу вас, как только разберусь с полковником.  
– Легко разбираться с безоружным, – Уэрта гордо задрал подбородок. – Дайте мне мою шпагу, и тогда посмотрим!  
– Шпагу? – издевательски удивился Зорро. – Может, еще и штаны наденете? Вы собирались взять силой, против ее желания, сеньориту Пулидо доль Девидес, а теперь вдруг хотите, чтобы с вами обращались, как с благородным идальго?  
Полковник заскрежетал зубами, когда проклятый бандит дернул его назад и привязал все к тому же кроватному столбику. Глаза Ортенсии сияли торжеством и… любовью? Как она смотрела на этого чертова проходимца, о Мадонна…  
Полковник дергал руками, но вязать узлы Зорро умел не хуже, чем дурака валять на рыночной площади. Оставалось сидеть, проклиная судьбу и собственную неосторожность…  
И удивляться. Между чертовым бандитом и доньей Пулидо происходило что-то весьма и весьма странное. Зорро, сняв повязку с губ Ортенсии, не спешил развязывать ее руки: замер, глядя ей в лицо, а она дышала часто-часто, то и дело облизывая губы, и молчала. Хотя, по представлениям полковника, давно уже должна была заявить что-нибудь вроде «Да развяжите же меня наконец, чурбан!»… ну ладно, учитывая ее сердечное пристрастие к авантюристам, не «чурбан», а «о мой спаситель» – но что за разница?  
Зорро протянул руку, провел кончиками пальцев по щеке Ортенсии.  
– Вы плакали… Простите. Я должен был почувствовать неладное и поторопиться.  
А сам, подлец, перебирал пряди ее волос, рассыпавшиеся по шелку покрывала, касался невзначай то щеки, то ушка, то шеи… по плечу погладил… О, полковник Уэрта прекрасно понимал, что делает его соперник! Сам делал бы то же самое. А гордячка Ортенсия млела и таяла от наглых ласк чертова проходимца, ничуть не смущаясь обнаженной груди и задранного подола! Бесстыдница! Будто не благородная сеньорита, а шлюха портовая!  
Уэрта горько усмехнулся собственному возмущению: как будто она уже его жена! Что ж, раз благородной сеньорите Пулидо угодно дарить свою любовь авантюристам в черных масках, пожалуй, даже лучше, что дело не дошло до венчания.  
Уэрта понимал, разумеется, что все эти мысли – лишь уловки его оскорбленной гордости; что ему стоило бы о другом подумать – как шкуру свою спасти. Хотя, раз бандит не стал убивать его сразу…  
– Зор-р-р-ро-о… – низким грудным голосом проворковала Ортенсия, – послушайте, как бьется мое сердце.  
О, конечно же, он послушает! Ладонь Зорро – слишком белая и ухоженная для бандита, невольно отметил полковник, – легла на девичью грудь. Погладила и замерла, словно ожидая разрешения на дальнейшие вольности. Ортенсия чуть заметно подалась вперед – и этого хватило.  
Зорро гладил и мял ее грудь, теребил между пальцами темные вишенки сосков – так и просятся в рот, подумал Уэрта, и в то же мгновение, словно услышав его мысли, Зорро склонился и поцеловал темный напрягшийся сосок. Вобрал в рот, выпустил, лизнул… Ортенсия протяжно застонала, прогибаясь бесстыдно и откровенно, и полковник едва не застонал с ней вместе, ощутив, как снова заныли яйца и прилила к члену кровь.  
Слишком легко было представить, как он мог бы сейчас целовать эти соски. Прихватывать зубами, слушать протяжные стоны, наслаждаясь вкусом и запахом ее кожи, чуть солоноватой от пота, пряной, безумно возбуждающей. Слишком хороший обзор обеспечил ему чертов бандит, привязав прямо в кровати. Полковник закрыл глаза, но так оказалось еще хуже: хриплые протяжные стоны давали слишком уж большой простор воображению.  
Он не выдержал, услышав страстный, задыхающийся голос Ортенсии:  
– Возьми меня… сейчас… так…  
Мимо Уэрты пролетели штаны бандита, обдав крепким запахом лошадиного пота. Ляжки у Зорро оказались крепкие, мускулистые, а когда задравшийся подол рубашки приоткрыл поджарую задницу, полковник невольно облизнулся. Член уже стоял колом, и Уэрта дернулся вперед, когда Зорро, раздвинув колени Ортенсии, вошел в нее.  
Так легко было представить, что это он, он, а не чертов бандит, берет сейчас строптивую сеньориту! Толкается вперед, в тесное и влажное, подрыкивая от острого удовольствия, покрывая поцелуями тронутые золотым загаром девичьи плечи, шею, грудь…  
Ортенсия обвила ногами поясницу Зорро, рубаха задралась, и полковник отчетливо видел капли пота, ползущие по поджарому мускулистому заду. Чужие толчки, стоны, протяжное «о-о, да-а, да-а», часто бьющаяся голубая жилка на шее Ортенсии, запрокинутая голова, разметавшиеся кудри, алые полосы шелка на запястьях… крепкие мужские ляжки, напрягшийся, быстро двигающийся зад… Полковник дергался в путах, едва сдерживая стоны, проклиная бандита за связанные руки. И ведь не за шпагу схватился бы он, будь руки свободны! Чего бы только не отдал сейчас полковник за возможность дотянуться до собственного члена. Отдрочить, снять напряжение, погасить тот огонь, что полыхает все жарче от вида бесстыдно совокупляющейся с ним рядом парочки!  
Когда Зорро увеличил темп, вбился в Ортенсию особенно сильно и замер, мелко дрожа, а сеньорита, вскрикнув, счастливо застонала и обмякла, полковник не сумел сдержать рыка. О, теперь он понял, каково приходится грешникам на адских сковородках! Зорро медленно выпрямился, потянулся и обернулся:  
– Вы, кажется, чем-то недовольны, полковник?  
Уэрта уже открыл рот, готовый разразиться самой черной, самой грязной бранью, но встретился взглядом с чертовым бандитом – и замер. В глазах Зорро плясали черти, те самые черти, которые будут подкидывать дровишки под его, полковника Уэрты, персональную сковородку.  
– Вам помочь, сеньор Уэрта?  
Полковник сглотнул. О, да, раз уж мерзавец не собирается его развязать, он готов принять помощь… любую помощь! Лишь бы утолить снедающий его жар…  
– Ну же? Дело серьезное, полковник, я вижу, насколько, – мерзавец откровенно ухмыльнулся, скользнув взглядом вниз и вновь вернувшись к лицу Уэрты, – серьезное. Попросите, и я весь ваш.  
«Ни за что», – готов был крикнуть Уэрта. Что за унижение – просить бандита… о таком?! Но из пересохшего рта само собой вырвалось:  
– Да, да!  
– И «пожалуйста»? – бандит придвинулся ближе.  
Плюнуть бы сейчас в наглую рожу…  
– П-пожа-а-а… – твердая ладонь обхватила член, и полковник едва не разрыдался. Затолкался вперед, не обращая внимания на боль от врезающегося в руки ремня, на ехидную ухмылку, на чертей, выплясывающих качучу в темных насмешливых глазах. Разрядка пришла быстро, Уэрта застонал, когда его семя выплеснулось в кулак бандита, и обмяк, дрожа.  
– Вы могли бы поблагодарить, ну да ладно, – Зорро медленно обтер руку о лицо Уэрты. – Прошу меня простить, я возвращаюсь к даме.  
Два взмаха шпагой освободили руки Ортенсии. Она села, растерянно глядя на свои запястья, на Зорро, на полковника. Вздохнула глубоко – грудь соблазнительно колыхнулась. Сказала, лукаво улыбнувшись:  
– А вы были правы, полковник. Это не лишено приятности.  
Потянулась к Зорро, обвила руками его шею:  
– Вы проводите меня домой?  
– Конечно. Я весь ваш, прекрасная сеньорита, – Зорро ответил на поцелуй, провел ладонями по спине доньи, сжал ее плечи. Ортенсия подалась к нему, потерлась всем телом, и член Зорро – теперь полковник видел его – заинтересованно приподнялся. И, что гораздо хуже, член самого полковника тоже не остался равнодушен к зрелищу.  
– Проваливайте уже! – не выдержал полковник.  
Зорро обернулся, усмехнулся:  
– И правда, Ортенсия. Мы смущаем бедного невинного сеньора Уэрту. Где там мои штаны…  
– Здесь, – мотнул головой полковник.  
– Благодарю, – бандит быстро оделся, закутал сеньориту Пулидо в свой плащ и шагнул к окну. Полковник провожал парочку взглядом, и в груди его адской смолой кипела горькая и тоскливая ненависть.  
Зорро помог Ортенсии вылезти наружу и обернулся:  
– Прощайте, полковник, – остановился, вглядываясь, и вдруг шагнул назад, и в его глазах Уэрте снова почудились ехидно подмигивающие черти. Наклонился, медленно провел кончиками пальцев по лицу Уэрты, точно так же, как делал это с Ортенсией. – Или вы хотите, чтобы я вернулся?  
И, не дожидаясь ответа, выпрыгнул в окно. Очевидно, горько подумал Уэрта, им обоим ответ был ясен без слов…


End file.
